


A Stressful Day

by Mawgon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Malesub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rilian is not good with people. In fact, he is so shy he avoids talking to strangers if he can. He is not at all amused when three visitors turn up on his doorstep, two of them children, which makes everything worse, because social rules for children are different, and Rilian cannot cope with that. <br/>After a stressful day, his beloved Lady returns, and takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stressful Day

Rilian was not too happy when he saw the children and the Marsh-Wiggle. Her Ladyship had sent them to the friendly giants, so that they would be properly cared for. This land under the earth was not a place for children, and he was not good with children. 

However, he couldn’t just leave the children to the earthpeople. Even he hadn’t been able to get accustomed to the food down here, and everyone knew children were picky eaters. 

So, he did what he had to do and invited the children and the Marsh-Wiggle to dine with him. 

Introductions were made, and Rilian did his best to be polite, though there was the nagging feeling that he should treat children differently. The gentle giants, with whom his Lady was good friends, always cooed and fussed over children in a way he could not bring himself to imitate. Rilian mostly treated children like small adults, and hoped that was about right. 

When the three told him how they had escaped from the giants, he did his best not to chuckle. Apparently, the giants still found it extremely funny to pretend to eat people. It was, admittedly, not the worst way to get people to become vegetarians, but they really shouldn’t do it with children. And even tell them they had eaten a Stag! He would have to ask his Lady on whether to reveal the truth.

Inevitably, they wanted to know whether he would stay underground forever. Rilian was forced to explain that there were plans to become king, but omitted that he was the rightful heir to the throne, forced into exile by his parents, who were not happy with his choice of partner. 

Jill accused him of wanting to become a tyrant ... well, his cover story was not the best one, that was true. Invading a country! Nervously, he patted her head like he had seen others do with children, and explained, that his Lady would become his Queen, and she would rule the country wisely. Unfortunately, Jill did not seem much appeased by the pat on the head. If only his Lady were here, she would know what to do!

And she should be here already. She was inexplicably late. 

“Where I come from,” said Jill, “they don’t think much of men who are bossed about by their wives.”  
The poor little dear, parroting what the adults said without knowing the real meaning!  
“Shalt think otherwise when thou hast a man of thine own, I warrant you,” Rilian replied, barely managing to hold back a chuckle.   
Jill obviously had a mind of her own, much like his Lady, and would certainly find herself a husband who respected and valued that. “Bossed about”, indeed! 

When time passed, and his Lady still didn’t return, Rilian found himself inventing the most ridiculous stories to explain why he was here, and why he had not talked to them when they had met the first time. 

And then, finally, the door opened and his Lady entered. 

He rose to greet her with a bow. 

 

Like she always did, his Lady took care of everything. The children were given appropriate guestrooms and sent to bed – it was long past their usual bed-time, and he had neglected to take into consideration that children needed more sleep than adults.   
Rilian had not been sure about what to tell Puddleglum, but his Lady went with the story he had told, embellishing it here and there to make it more plausible. Finally, the Marsh-Wiggle, in the usual manner of his kind, informed them that they would probably not be able to sleep what with having unexpected guests and all that hassle, and went off to bed himself. 

Her Ladyship held back her silvery laugh only until the door had closed behind Puddleglum. 

“Oh, those Marsh-Wiggles”, she said, still holding her sides. “Their manners always amuse me so – always expecting the worst, though I hope this is only a quirk or theirs, and they do not think so in earnest.”

“I suppose so. I have, in all my life, never seen an openly cheerful Marsh-Wiggle. It must be their way to show good manners.”

“Indeed”, his Lady agreed. “Now, let us do something about thy ‘enchantment’, shall we?

“As you wish, my lady.” Arousal stirred deep in his body. He always enjoyed their little games, but now, he needed it.

While she bound him to the chair, he confessed how he had acted around the children, and his insecurity of whether he had done right. 

“Tsk, patting a child’s head is very rude”, she confirmed what he already suspected. “Thou shalt be punished for that.”

“Yes, my lady”, he whispered. She would punish him, and then everything would be alright, and he wouldn’t lie awake all night with the guilt nagging at his conscience. 

He presented his face, and his Lady slapped him, once. “There. Thou wilst not do it again.”

Rilian promised to never do it again, and was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead. “It is forgiven, my dear knight. I give thee leave to talk.”

And he raged. About everything that was wrong in Narnia, everything that made him angry, yelled out loud how he would like to go there with a big army and crush everything under his feet. All while struggling in vain against the restraints. 

Finally, he broke down, his throat sore from yelling. 

His Lady freed him of the restraints, and he sank to his knees at her feet. 

“Follow me”, she ordered, and he obeyed. In her bedroom, she ordered him to undress, and lie down on the bed, present his backside to her, so she could punish him properly for his evil thoughts. 

The first blow was gentle, the second hit sharply, and his world shrank to only himself and his Lady. Only when his backside was sore and reddened did she stop. 

She rubbed soothing ointment on his sore skin, cuddled him close to her bosom and called him her good knight, her love and her pet.   
And finally, the first time that day, Rilian could relax. All his misbehaviour was punished and forgiven.   
His Lady had been so kind and understanding about that, when she first noticed the marks of his attempts to punish himself. Oh, she had refused to give him the pain he desired, yes, but she had listened. Others might have called him weak or perverted, but his Lady had listened, and talked, and together they had found a solution. 

Submitting to her freed him of the overwhelming guilt, the suspicion that he couldn’t do right. When he was with her, he only had to obey. Her commands were always clear, unlike the many confusing laws of Aslan that his parents had taught him. 

“Here, pet.” She placed his head in her lap, and played with his hair. “Good, obedient knights deserve a reward ...”

He inhaled deeply. “May I service you, my Lady?”

“That was what I had in mind”, she murmured, gathering her skirts to give him access. “There, now ...” Her hand gently guided his head between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I don't quite get the appeal of masochism, so I hope I got it right. I'm not usually in favour of BDSM as therapy, but Narnia has no psychotherapists, anyway, so Rilian would normally just have continued to harm himself. (And am I the only one who thinks that living in Narnia permanently must give people a massive guilt complex? I mean, Aslan punishes some people for a thing, but doesn't punish others for the same thing, and it is all very confusing.)  
> His mother is not dead in this AU, or died of unrelated causes. And I have no idea why Aslan sent some English schoolchildren, maybe he wanted to shame Rilian into leaving the Lady?


End file.
